Game Night With The Cullen
by Ravished.Heart
Summary: The Cullens and The Pack come together for a Game night ever so often, and of course, hilarity ensues. Please R&R, summary not good, maybe story is better. Will take suggestions for games.


**Author: I am very, very bored, and I don't have anything better to do. It's pretty pathetic that without finals to study for, my life is uneventful. R&R. This story is a one-shot, but I might turn out some more chapters. In particular story, the Cullen's and the Pack get together for a fun filled game night. **

**This is Pos-Dawn, and Nessie is away at** **a friends house, because it is a "grown up night".**

Bella's POV

I stood still as I watched Alice flit about, straitening the vases, checking the snacks, and looking at her wrist watch. Why was she getting so worked up? Their only werewolves, it's not like they are going to be picky about our house.

"Alice, Bella's right, I don't even see why we have to invite them over." I really need to remember about my shield. Esme rounded the corner, and put her arm around Alice, and they both looked at Edward and I, sitting on the couch together, with a look that made them seem even more like mother and daughter.

"Edward, that is very rude of you to even say. Thank you Bella, for keeping that to yourself." Esme said, smiling at me. Edward looked at me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Bella was not thinking rude thoughts about them, she was just wondering why Alice was so worried about appearance. It's not like we have to follow how it's going to go tonight. It's simply a little game night, to keep our friendship in check. Anyways, I can hardly wait. This will be the first time in a while that Jacob will be here, not thinking about my little girl…" He finished, grumbling. Jacob and Edward had the capacity to friends, but Edward couldn't take his lovey dovey imprint thoughts. As I was thinking this, we heard hooping and hollering, and without a knock on the door, the pack burst in. There was Sam and Emily, who, though being a "wolf girl" fit in with the crowd quiet nicely, and all the rest of the pack and their imprints. Last came Jacob, looking sullen, and very, very bored. I gave Emily a hug, and started to say something to Jake, when Emmett came down the stairs and boomed,

"Welcome one, welcome all, the first, official, GAME NIGHT AT THE CULLENS!"

At first, it was dead silence then…

…

…

…

"YEAH!" "RIGHT ON!" "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Edward, where's the food?" Seth said, coming out from the middle of the pack, holding a pretty brunette's hand. He noticed me staring, and laughed a little. The girl blushed and giggled.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Taylor." Automatically, all of the girls in the room went over to her, introducing themselves and their other halves. I stayed by Edwards side, and when everyone backed off, I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, offering my hand. She took it, and we walked over and sat on the couch. She looked sort of nervous, but not as nervous as she should have been. A human, in a house of werewolves and vampires. She should be clawing at the door, trying to get out. But when everyone spread out across the room, most of the pack lounging on the floor whiles the women sat on the assorted couches and chairs we had brought from the different rooms. They started snacking, and laughing and talking, and everyone relaxed. The discussion began with a simple question.

"So, what game are we going to play?" Emmett said, flexing his arm muscles while he yawned. Leah had been talking to her new boyfriend, Brady, who was one of the newer wolves. We didn't know when it happened, but after being in someone's head for a while, you find out about crushes. It was the only none imprint couple at the party, and they couldn't stop looking into each others eyes, that is, until Leah caught a glimpse of Emmett's muscles. She had a blank stare on her face, and Brady just looked, well, confused. Edward bent over, racked with laughter. Everyone stopped their conversations to see what the bustle was about, but the only thing we found out from Edward was:

"Brady, you may want to try to build up your muscle mass." Everyone started laughing, everyone getting what Edward was hinting at. Leah blushed, and pecked Brady on the cheek, and whispered (which didn't really make a difference in our group)

"don't worry, yours are just fine for me"

Emmett looked around, shrugged and said, "Hey. Let's play spin the bottle."


End file.
